1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms, and more particularly, to a firearm trigger stop mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearms are mostly utilized by law enforcement, sport enthusiasts, and private owners for target and game. While participating in sport or especially during moments of self defense, it is desirable to initially discharge the firearm with minimal trigger travel distance to allow for quick firing and rapid succession. In addition to rapid firing, precision shooting is an aim that is strived for. In most semi-automatic firearms that have an enclosed striker assembly, the trigger mechanism travels a distance beyond the point of firing, increasing the time period for the initial and successive discharges. Additionally, the excess distance beyond the point of firing of the firearm causes a fulcrum effect. This fulcrum effect causes the barrel of the firearm to generally travel in a downward and sideward path, depending if the user utilizes their right or left hand to discharge the firearm. This generally downward and sideward path of the barrel after the initial discharge of the firearm, caused by the user exerting force beyond the point of firing, results in a reduction of accuracy and precision when firing.
In the past, firearm users have introduced epoxy or similar compounds immediately behind the trigger area, to fill in and prevent the trigger from surpassing the point of firing. However, this remedy is not precise and generally leaves an unfinished appearance to the firearm.
There is a need for a practical and inexpensive assembly that can be incorporated into firearms without major structural changes to prevent a trigger from traveling any distance beyond the firing point to increase firing speed and target precision.
There are no similar trigger stop connector mechanisms to the best of applicant""s knowledge, that are built-in in the firearms to prevent excess travel of a trigger beyond the point of firing.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a trigger stop connector for firearms that is utilized to prevent a trigger from traveling beyond the point of firing.
It is another object of the present invention to incorporate a trigger stop connector for firearms to prevent over manipulation of the trigger which causes a reduction of accuracy while repetitive firing.
It is yet another object of this invention to increase the speed of firing a firearm with a reduced trigger travel distance.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a trigger stop connector mechanism utilized with semi-automatic pistols that have an enclosed striker assembly.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.